Soul Gems: Spike's Adventure
by john.walaszek1
Summary: The Prequel to Skylanders X MLP begins when they encounter a mysterious Hawk-like creature who mentions Spike saving the day in the future. A few days after the incident, Spike discovers a mysterious watch called, 'The Soul Gem Omnitrix.'
1. Jet-Vac Encounter

For many years before the Skylanders arrival, the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Ponies were always protected by the Skylanders that arrived before. These Skylanders were originally to power the Portal of Power for Starswirl the Bearded, but they never arrived in Equestria. They landed in the Crystal Empire, frozen in statues, freed by the Crystal Ponies. They were amazed by the Skylanders, they started to admire them, even the massive Giants. They made the Giants, the defenders of their Crystal Heart, an artifact created to defend the Empire from darkness.

* * *

Until one day, the Skylanders were watching the gates when they saw a pair of green and red eyes appear over the Empire. The Skylanders instantily froze into Crystal Statues, the Giants included, only one Skylander managed to escape.

A Hawk-like creature named Jet-Vac saw what inflicted his fellow Skylanders, so one thing came into his mind,

"I've got to find help."

Jet-Vac instantily dawned a cloak with a hood, made a vow when he placed his hand in the center of his frozen friends,

"Any other Skylander who travels into the Crystal Empire will break through this dark magic and awaken the Giants." The Sky Baron started his journey through the treacherous Everfree Forest. He doesn't know what lies on the other side, but he knows that its dangerous.

He went into the forest and kept his eyes on his surroundings, he was soon attacked by Timberwolves. He used his Vacuum Gun to either suck or blow them away, he fought those timberwolves like there was no tomorrow.

After he finished off the Timberwolves, he came across an old castle,

"What is a castle doing in the middle of the Everfree?"

Seeing his curiousity, he jumped a gap in the entrance bridge and went inside. He called out to know if anyone was home, until he realized that it was abandoned. He discovered five pedestals holding five orbs, Jet-Vac walked up to one of the pedestals and took the orb off. He examined it at first until it started to glow, and was consumed by a flash of light, and heard a mysterious voice,

"Greetings, Skylander. You are in possession of the Element of Loyalty, one of the six Elements of Harmony."

Jet-Vac asked, "How do you know my name?"

The voice spoke, "I felt you touch the Element and now I sense some loyaty within you, but also suffering. You left the Crystal Empire while the evil King Sombra enslaves the Crystal Ponies, freezing your friends in the process. Do you think you failed to protect the Empire?"

Jet-Vac replied, "I don't know, I'm running in circles. I wanted to stay, but if I'd stay I would be frozen, too. But I needed to get help for the Empire."

The voice spoke, "I see. I am going to make you the Guardian of the Elements of Harmony until the bearers arrive at this castle in Equestria's time of need. You...Jet-Vac will be known as Lightcore Jet-Vac. As Guardian, you must remain in this castle until the bearers of the Elements arrive."

Jet-Vac's cloak fell off when he started to glow, "If it will help my friends, I will accept. Hawk and Awe!"

He set down the Element of Loyalty and decided to make himself at home.

One day, Jet-Vac woke up and checked his watch, then back at the window,

"Its noon and the moon is still out. Something is really, crazy wrong."

He saw a mysterious Black Alicorn appear with a blue Armor pieces. He hid when she started to wander around,

"I know your back there, Guardian. I can smell you."

Jet-Vac decided that its time to stand up against Darkness. He stepped out from his hiding place, just as a Lavender Unicorn entered the castle behind him,

"Have it your way...mate!" He raised his Vacuum Gun and sucked the energy the Dark Alicorn fired at him, and switched it to blow and blew it back at her. The Unicorn behind him said,

"Who is this guy?"

Jet-Vac started to glow and sense the bearers of the Elements of Harmony near him, he turned to the Unicorn and said,

"The Elements are in the chamber to the right of me." But the Alicorn struck him in the back. He passed out lying on the floor stomach first. He felt himself being jolted by a pair of hooves, and heard multiple voices.

"Come on, wake up!"

"Please wake up, darling."

"I...I..don't think he's alive."

"That good fer nuthin' Nightmare Moon!"

"Why is he glowing?"

* * *

Jet-Vac regained consciousness after a Rainbow Shockwave, and standing over him was a White Alicorn, more nicer than the Dark Alicorn. She had a white coat and multi-colored mane, she stands out as much larger than the two Pegasi, Unicorns and Earth ponies, that were with her. He looked to the alicorn's side and saw a smaller Alicorn, Dark-Blue with a light-blue mane. He spoke,

"Well, looks like being a guardian of the Elements of Harmony has some weird advantages."

An Orange Earth Pony nudged a White Unicorn with a Purple Mane, "Landsakes, Rarity, he's all right."

The Unicorn, Rarity spoke, "I nearly cried because of his unconscious state."

Jet-Vac spoke, "Well, at least I survived that craziness and after the darkest nights, morning always comes." He spotted a Lavander Unicorn and a Purple Dragon hatchling and heard Master Eon's voice,

"There are two hidden Skylanders in Equestria. Their names are Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon."

Jet-Vac got up and spoke, grabbing his cloak, "I should thank you for becoming the new bearers of the Elements of Harmony. My work here...is done."

Rainbow Dash spoke, "Are you coming back to town with us?"

Jet-Vac replied, "Its a tempting offer, but I have to search for a part of myself."

The White Alicorn spoke, "You will forever be part of the kingdom, Guardian."

Jet-Vac replied, putting on his hood, "I will return...someday." Jet-Vac powered his suit and flew away from the Castle.

They all saw the creature leave, Rainbow Dash asked,

"How could he fly when he doesn't have any wings?"

Princess Celestia responded, "I do not know, Rainbow Dash. But, his appearance might raise questions, if anypony would investigate."

Twilight asked, "When he saw Me and Spike, his eyes widened like he was remembering something. Why is that?

Pinkie Pie pointed out, "Look, he left something behind!"

* * *

The note that they were reading had a strange symbol to it, which was a swirl of wind, there was writing on it, too.

"I am the Guardian of the Elements of Harmony. To the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, You are all gifted with your ability, Applejack represents Honesty by being truthful, Fluttershy represents Kindness for helping an injured animal, Pinkie Pie represents Laughter by laughing in the face of danger, Rarity represents Generousity by sacrificing her own tail to help another, Rainbow Dash represents Loyalty for being loyal to her friends and not to her own personal gain, and Twilight Sparkle represents the element that Ninjini and Pop Fizz represent...Magic.

My name is Jet-Vac and I'm a Skylander.

P.S. You should look after the Dragon Hatchling thats with you, he deserves more love. He might also save the day in the future."

They were all shocked, and were in full silence until Twilight broke it,

"How did he know we were coming?"

Rarity spoke, "Who's Ninjini?"

Applejack replied, "Who in the Hay is Pop Fizz?"

Rainbow Dash asked, "How did he know which element we represent?"

Pinkie Pie asked, "Why is his name 'Jet-Vac?"

Fluttershy responded, "Why did he mention Spike saving the day in the future?"

Princess Celestia said, "A lot of questions have emerged from this note. But most important question is, 'What is a Skylander?"

Princess Luna replied, "We don't know what a Skylander is, but the better question is, 'How many are there' and Do they live among us?"


	2. The Watch

For generations, Skylands and its magical core were always protected by the greatest protecters of all...the Portal Masters. They guided the Skylanders on their journeys throughout Skylands. Master Eon is the last Portal Master in Skylands and because of his age, he might as well find an apprentice. When his last apprentice turned on him, he sent him to the Outlands. Until Hugo came up to the old Portal Master and said,

"Master Eon, there is a problem. Well mostly because it happened after the Fiasco with the Machine of Doom, the Skylanders..."

Master Eon calmly finished, "The Skylanders have lost their Soul Gems. The very essance of their pressence in Skylands, including the device you constructed to act as a storage for the Soul Gems."

The Scholar spoke, "Well, The Soul Gem Omnitrix disappeared along with the Soul Gems, but this is critical!"

The Portal Master replied, "If one takes a hold of a Soul Gem, that user can turn into the Skylander of that Soul Gem. The Soul Gem Omnitrix has ten Soul Gems in it. Am I right, Hugo?"

Hugo said in surprise, "But if those Soul Gems and the Omnitrix is lost throughout space, how would we know if they are all together?"

Master Eon replied, "I upgraded a signal from the Omnitrix to the other Soul Gems. If the Soul Gem Omnitrix lands on a planet the Soul Gems will follow, but will not land at the watch's landing zone."

* * *

Many lightyears away from Skylands, there is a Magical world called Equestria, the entire population was inhabited by Ponies and other mystical creatures. It shows a young Dragon named Spike caught in a war between his friends over a ticket to the Grand Gallopping Gala.

"All those girls are fighting over a ticket for that celebration, but I doubt anypony would be able to give the ticket to a dragon. None of the ponies like dragons at the gala, especially that stuck-up stallion that Rarity is obsessed with."

Spike's groaning was cut short when he received a message from Princess Celestia, the Alicorn who raised him.

"Dear Spike, I just wanted to tell you that I spotted something streaking across the sky and crash in Whitetail Woods. I need you to go to the Impact Crater and find out what crashed. You can't tell your friends about where you're going, its just a favor from a mother to a son. Send another letter in case you found something.

Your Mother, Princess Celestia."

Spike placed the letter underneath his pillow and began his journey to the Impact Crater, apparently walking in front of Carosuel Boutique. Rarity called to Spike and asked,

"Spike, why not you convince Twilight to take me to the Gala?"

The Baby Dragon replied, "I would if I could, even if it didn't involve my stuck-up Stallion Cousin you're obsessed with. I have to be somewhere." As Spike walked away, Rarity asked herself,

"Did he mean Princess Celestia's Nephew and are they related?"

* * *

As Spike arrived at the Impact Crater, he saw something in the center. He slid down the the slope of the crater and gazed at a multi-colored sphere. He pulled out a paper and quill to write about what he found. All of a sudden, the sphere opened up revealing...

"A Watch in this multi-colored sphere?"

As Spike reached out to grab the watch, it suddenly came alive and jump onto his wrist. Spike was freaking out as he tried to pull the watch off of his wrist, but after many attempts it was stuck. Spike saw the watch activate with the image of a fishman on it. Spike pressed down on the activation dial and something weird happened.

Spike saw as his purple scales turn blue, his claws, spines, and his feet became fins, he was wearing a strange outfit wearing a water pack while holding a harpoon gun. Spike's green eyes turned into a yelow-orange color. He was all cofused by his transformation from the watch, he got out of the crater, jumped into the river and swam back to Ponyville, only to find it in utter chaos. His friends were facing against a mysterious golem in front of Carosuel Boutique.

* * *

30 minutes earlier...

Rarity was pacing back and forth trying to find a way to convince Twilight to give her the ticket,

"If I don't get that ticket, I won't be able to meet my True Love."

The Unicorn stopped her pacing and went outside to find Twilight and convince her for the ticket. Until she saw something in her bushes, she levitated a mysterious piece of glass, but it was differant. It was more gem like than glass, she gazed at the image inside and felt a rocky sensation inside of her.

She felt herself changing as her body turned to stone and her forehooves turned to diamond points. When she fired a laser beam from her diamond points, she had one goal ahead, convince Twilight with force.

* * *

Everypony was frightened about a mysterious Golem running amuck in Ponyville, Twilight and her four friends tried their best to try and beat this golem and turn it into pulverized pebbles. But none of their attacks worked, Rainbow Dash, for the first time ever got shot down by the Golem's laser beams, the others tried, but were now boxed in by a dozen crystal shards with laser beams surrounding them. The five mares could hear the Golem say,

"You will take me to the Gala!"

Twilight asked, "How does it know!?"

Rainbow Dash asked, "How does it know who you are?!"

Fluttershy closed her eyes thinking that its their final moments, Applejack tried to buck the golem, but failed because it was made of stone. Pinkie Pie yelled,

"YOU BIG-GLOWING MEANIE!"

All of a sudden, Spike emerged from the river, soared through the air with his water pack and landed in front of the mares. Since Spike is the Gillman, Twilight and her friends didn't know who he was. Spike said in this guys voice,

"Let them go or Fear the Fish!"

The Golem replied, "Oh yeah, ruffian! I'm getting that ticket not you! And the Beam is Supreme!"

The Golem tried to attack Spike with its beams, but Spike instantily dodged it. Spike fired his harpoon gun which did good damage to the golem. The Golem tried to sprout Crystal Shards near Spike, but Spike used his water pack and took to the skies while spraying water with his water cannon. After Spike fired his harpoons, a massive anchor took its place. Spike aimed his anchor at the Golem and said,

"Time to drop anchor!"

Spike fired his anchor which KO'd the Golem.

As Spike landed, he saw that his defeated opponent started to glow and revert to a familar Unicorn Mare. Spike reacted by saying,

"Oh no, I hope I didn't kill her." He bent down and checked Rarity's vitals,

"She's fine. She's unconscious." Spike took the gem that made her go on a rampage and used his water pack to jump over Carosuel Boutique ignoring Twilight's 'Who are you' question.

* * *

Spike hid in another bush behind Carosuel Boutique as he changed back to normal. He took out his paper and quill and wrote,

"Dear Princess Celestia, I discovered a watch that can transform the user into the selected creature. I could send it to you but its stuck on my wrist, I recentily defeated a golem creature that was revealled to be Rarity. She posessed this gem like object before she transformed. Right now its fused with the watch like a storage unit. I'll let you know, when the Gala comes around.

Spike the Dragon."

* * *

In Skylands, Master Eon felt a surge of energy from somewhere far away from Skylands. He thought to himself,

"That energy surge is coming from.."

Hugo interuptted the Portal Master, "Master Eon, the Soul Gem Omnitrix has sent out a signal!"

The Portal Master replied, "Its coming from our neighboring world, Equestria."

The Scholar dropped his pack, "You mean...its real!"

Master Eon replied, "Its all too real, Hugo. The Omnitrix has fell in the possession of a baby dragon. The Dragon that is meant to become a Skylander."

Hugo picked up his pack, "Anything else, I should know?"

Eon spoke, "His name is Spike." As soon as Hugo left, Eon generated his powers to send Spike a message through the Omnitrix.

* * *

On the way back to the Library, Spike was looking at his new toy and wondered how many creatures lie inside the watch. When he finally reached the library, he was lucky that Twilight wasn't around. He pulled up a chair and tried to find out the secrets of the watch. Until the activation dial started to glow and a mysterious figure appeared in a hologram.

"Greetings Spike the Dragon, I am Eon and you have gained possesion of the Soul Gem Omnitrix."

Spike asked, "Where did you come from?"

The hologram replied, "I come from a magical world known as Skylands. I am the protector and the shepherd of a group of warriors known as the Skylanders. The shepherds like myself are called, 'Portal Masters' We guide the Skylanders on their journey."

Spike asked, "What do you know about this watch?"

Master Eon spoke, "It is called the 'Soul Gem Omnitrix' It was designed by my Scholar, Hugo to store any loose Soul Gems of the Skylanders inside. But seeing that you used the Omnitrix to your advantage, you might be able to do me a favor."

Spike said, "And that is?"

Master Eon continued, "Find the rest of the Soul Gems, and once all of the Soul Gems are stored in the Omnitrix, meet me at the Ancient Castle of the Sisters in the Everfree forest and I will remove it from your wrist."

Spike replied, "I'll do it."

Master Eon replied, "There are someponies coming to the door of the Library, I suggest we end this exchange. Remember, you must find and retrieve the Soul Gems."

Master Eon vanished as Twilight and her friends entered the library. Twilight asked,

"Spike, whats that on your wrist?"

Spike hid the watch, "Nothing, its nothing."

* * *

In Canterlot, Princess Celestia was reading a message from Spike discussing about the Omnitrix and the Soul Gems. As soon as she finished her review of the letter, she left the room not knowing that she accidentily dropped the message. Her nephew, Prince Blueblood decided to read it, he was shocked about the appearance of a watch that turns the user into a selected creature shown on the dial. So one thing came into the stallion's mind,

"I want that watch."


	3. The Skylander Within

All of Ponyville has been in shock for days because of the appearance of a mysterious fishman battling the Golem. They even saw that the Golem was Rarity, nopony knows about the identity of the fishman. Spike overheard everyponies conversation about his heroic appearance and how he saved Rarity. Spike burped up a message from Princess Celestia, he read,

"To my Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle,

Today I recieved an Emergency message from the Mayor of Fillydelphia, requesting you and the Elements of Harmony to come. Fillydelphia is currently under attack by an unknown creature. The Mayor said that this creature looks like a skeletan with armor pieces on it, a shield and a sword as its weapons. You can't let it cause anymore damage in that city. You need to take Spike with you as well.

Your Mentor, Princess Celestia."

Princess Celestia wanted all seven of them to save Fillydelphia, but he know Twilight will object to bringing Spike with her to a battle-zone. He decided to take the letter to Twilight and her friends and tell her that Fillydelphia needs saving.

* * *

Spike arrived at the picnic area and showed them the letter, when Twilight looked at the letter,

"She wants me to bring you with us?!"

Rarity spoke, "Bring Spikey Wikey into a battle-zone?"

Rainbow Dash spoke, "What gives?

Applejack asked, "Are ya'll keeping stuff from us?"

Pinkie Pie asked, "Why do you have a piece of fabric wrapped around your wrist?"

Fluttershy asked, "W..why does she want you to come with us?"

Spike replied, "The secret of what lies behind the fabric will be discussed another day."

Twilight said, "We'll take you with us, but when we reach the battle-zone, you hide."

Spike nodded and all seven set out for the train station.

* * *

When they reached the train station, Spike spotted a brown Soul Gem with the image of a shark on it. Spike thought,

"I'll add it to the watch when we get on the train."

As Spike and the Mane-6 got on the train, Spike removed the fabric and added the Soul Gem to the Omnitrix. But when he added it to the watch, Rarity saw him fiddling with it.

"What is that on you're wrist?"

Spike got up and lectured Rarity to follow him to the back of the train. Spike explained,

"This is the Soul Gem Omnitrix, a powerful tool that can store Soul Gems inside of it. I even used it for battle."

Rarity asked, "Are you saying?" Spike slammed the activation dial on the Omnitrix and turned into Gill Grunt.

"I was the Gillman who saved you from the Golem, I took the Soul Gem you had and added it to the Watch. I was now given an assignment that won't involve you or anypony else. If you and the others got involved and got hurt, I could never forgive myself."

Rarity replied, "I understand Spike. I know why you would keep it a secret. I would keep your secret until the time comes."

Spike replied as he changed back, "And when it comes, this watch will be very useful."

Spike wrapped the fabric around the Watch. As Spike and Rarity got back to their seats, Spike knows that Rarity knows about his secret.

* * *

As the train arrived at the gates to Fillydelphia, the boney creature attacked the train causing everpony to panic and flee the train. Twilight saw the creature and told Spike,

"Spike run, we'll handle this!"

Spike fled the train and ducked behind the gates to the city, he unwrapped the fabric.

"You might not be able to handle this, but I think he will." He selected Prism Break and slammed the activation dial on the Omnitrix.

Spike's body became rock and his hands became Diamond Tips. Spike stepped out of the bushes through the panicing Ponies and that his friends were about to be killed. Spike fired a laser beam which knocked the creature away from his friends.

The injured Mane-6 looked to see the same Golem creature from before, protecting them from this new creature. Spike fired his laser beams, but the creature blocked it with his sheild. When the creature came closer, Spike slammed the ground causing a bunch of Crystal Shards to appear. But the creature summoned a bunch of bone spikes which struck the Golem sending him flying towards a house. The creature turned toward the Mane-6,

"Your time has come. I will now Slice and Dice all of you."

* * *

Spike was sent flying into a house which ultimately cost him Prism Break, he checked his Watch and picked another and said,

"Time to Slash and Burn with Ignitor!" Spike slammed the activation dial on the Omnitrix and felt a firey sensation.

Spike's body ignited in flames until pieces of blue and silver armor attatched to him, he was weilding a sword that was on fire. Spike decided to get use to it and went into battle.

The six mares began to close their eyes and wait for the end. When they opened their eyes, their attacker was hit by another armored creature with a fire soul, and so the duel began with both sides colliding their swords together. When the boney creature attempted the bone attack, Spike dodged it and used his fire soul and it consumed the creature.

The Undead knight was almost done-for, Spike finished it off with a final slash from his sword. Spike got up and noticed that his defeated foe broke down in light and revealed a grey Pegasus Pony with crossed eyes lying unconscious on the ground. Rainbow Dash noticed,

"Derpy was the Undead knight?"

Spike spoke as he picked up the Chop Chop Soul Gem, "She was corrupted like Rarity, when she found this gem, it corrupted her making her go on a rampage. I must go."

Twilight asked, "You didn't ask who you are?"

Spike replied turning his head, "I'm just the knight who saved you."

Spike walked behind the damaged train and changed back into his original self and walked back out to the Mane-6. Twilight asked,

"Why do you have that fabric anyway?"

Spike replied, "I got it from Carosuel Boutique before we left."

Rainbow Dash asked, "Did you see the Fire Knight take down the Undead Knight, it was so awesome!"

Applejack said, "Whatever happened here may not happen in Appleloosa. I need to deliver an appletree to my cousin after Winter Wrap-up."

Rarity noticed Spike slipping the Chop Chop Soul Gem underneath the fabric. She knew that the Watch will store it.

* * *

Their strange encounters continued as Soarin', one of the Wonderbolts discovered a Blue Soul Gem in the snow, and changed into a four-armed yeti with Ice Powers during Winter Wrap-up. Soarin's new appearance caused Spike to turn into a blob of Magma called Eruptor, lucky for him, his friends weren't around, but he changed right in front of Soarin's fellow Wonderbolt, Spitfire. Spike quickily defeated the yeti, saving Soarin' and obtaining the Slam-Bam Soul Gem.

In Appleloosa, Braeburn discovers something on the outskirts of town. He discovers what looks like a piece of gem-like glass with an odd color of green. As soon as he picked it up, he felt something that made him change into a walking plant-like creature with a bazooka.

A female buffalo, Little Strongheart discovers the Plant creature and with shock flees back to her tribe to warn them.

Chief Thunderhooves sees Little Strongheart charging towards the tribe, he asks,

"Why are you running like something is wrong, Little Strongheart?"

The young buffalo replied, "I saw a plant creature carrying what looks like a weapon. It aimed its weapon right at me, so I ran to warn you."

The Buffalo chief remembered something from his dreams, "The Soul Gems of other worldily beings. I believe that an Earth Pony Stallion got his hooves on it out of curiousity. But I saw a dragon equipped with a device, that could save both our tribe and Appleloosa, even after that Applepie."

The young buffalo asked, "Who is this Dragon?"

Chief Thunderhooves replied, "His name is Spike."

* * *

Back in Appleloosa, Spike was now checking his Omnitrix and soon was visited by a hologram of Master Eon,

"I see you have almost collected all of the Soul Gems."

Spike replied, "I still need to find five more."

The Portal Master said, "You need to be careful Spike. There is somepony in the Royal Family who would go through a lot of trouble to get his hooves on that Watch. I know that you were raised by Princess Celestia, she trusts you. But your Stallion cousin wants to get his hooves on you and the Omnitrix."

Spike responded, "I would let him try. We won't meet again until the Gala."

Master Eon replied, "There is a Soul Gem close by, but its possessed Applejack's cousin, Braeburn. You must defeat Braeburn and obtain the Zook Soul Gem." Master Eon faded away within the Watch. Spike chose Chop Chop and slammed the activation dial and felt an undead sensation.

Spike's body was reduced to bones, and a couple of armor pieces attached to him including a helmet. A sheild and a sword appeared in Spike's hands and he set out to find Braeburn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends noticed that Spike was missing. Twilight tried to know where Spike went. Rainbow Dash looked from the skies and discovered the Undead Knight from Fillydelphia wandering on the outskirts of town.

Spike was searching for what Braeburn became. Until he was approached by Little Strongheart, she seemed to notice that Chop Chop was actually Spike, because the Undead Knight has a retained mind unlike the Plant Creature, Braeburn has become.

"Wait, Chief Thunderhooves knows of you. You're the Dragon that posesses the device."

Spike responded, "I need to find Braeburn. He's became a plant creature called Zook."

The buffalo paused for a moment with a frightened look and Spike asked calmly, "He's right behind me, right?" Strongheart nodded, and the creature said,

"_Lock and Loaded_!"

Spike turned around and used his sheild to block Braeburn's attack. Spike used the bone spike attack which did a good amount of damage to Braeburn. The turned Stallioin used his Pineapple attack which propelled Spike back to Appleloosa.

* * *

Twilight was worried about Spike, "Spike is probably scared about being alone right now!"

At that exact moment, the six mares saw the Undead Knight skid on his back when it landed. It was consumed in a flash of light and soon enough Spike was already getting up from that experiance. As he was going to pick another Skylander, he noticed his friends were looking at him.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag."

Twilight angrily asked, "You're all those creatures who saved us?!"

Spike replied, "I can explain later. Right now I have to stop Braeburn before he destroys us!"

Applejack asked, "Mah Cousin is on a rampage!"

Spike didn't have time to explain when he yelled, "INCOMING!" and dodged another exploding Pineapple. Spike pointed to the creature at the entrance of town, "That is Braeburn. I have to free him from the Soul Gem's Possession!"

Rarity spoke to the others, "Spike is right. He has to stop Applejack's cousin from destroying the town. Spike freed me from Prism Break, he freed Derpy from Chop Chop, and he freed Soarin' from Slam Bam. He needs to free Braeburn!"

Rainbow Dash asked, "And how do you know that it was Spike?"

Applejack realized, "You wer the only one who knew?"

Rarity replied, "Spike showed me his watch and what it does."

Twilight glared at Spike, "We have a lot to talk about once this battle is over. Now go get him!"

Spike sighed for a moment because his 'Sister' was treating him like a dog, he decided to switch to something that he would be familar with. Something that he showed Rarity while he training, back in Ponyville. He slammed the activation dial on the Omnitrix and he turned into a small Gremlin creature with two golden guns with a Russian accent.

"_No Gold, No Glory_!"

Spike began firing his guns at Braeburn. Braeburn attempted to fire a rocket at Spike which was completly shot down by Spike's guns. Spike finished Braeburn off by using a Minigun that appeared out of nowhere. Braeburn collapsed and was reverted back to his old self. Spike changed back to his original self and picked up the Zook Soul Gem.

Spike's actions got the attention of the Buffalo Tribe who just arrived when they heard that Spike defeated Possessed Braeburn. Chief Thunderhooves approached the dragon, "Spike the Dragon, you have saved both our tribe and this town. You are indeed the dragon who possesses the device from advanced beings."

Spike replied, "I just did what was meant to be done. Braeburn is still alive, the battle rendered him unconscious."

The Buffalo Chief spoke, "And that is a good thing you did. He will thank you personally when he wakes up. You know that you need to find four more Soul Gems to keep your promise to the being."

Spike didn't know what to say, but the citizens of Appleloosa and the Buffalo tribe appreciated him in freeing Braeburn. Strongheart spoke,

"You will forever be part of our tribe and Appleloosa, Spike. Our homes are safe again thanks to you."

Thankfully, Braeburn managed to wake up and see Spike standing over him along with his friends and family. The Stallion asked,

"What in tarnation happened?"

Thunderhooves noticed, "I see that you have awakened. You have went through an intense rampage, but you are safe again."

Braeburn asked, "How?"

Applejack spoke, "Well Braeburn, Spike saved ya from that plant creature by using his weird watch. He don saved Appleloosa and the Buffalo Tribe altogether."

Braeburn got up and turned to Spike, "I suppose I should thank you for savin' mah flank."

Spike asked, "You feel better now?"

The Stallion replied, "Uh-huh."

Spike looked at the Soul Gem and the Watch, and decided that the best way to prevent this ever happening again, is to store the Zook Soul Gem in the Omnitrix. As Spike placed the Soul Gem on the activation dial, the dial broke the gem down to particles and was stored inside the watch.

* * *

Suddenly the watch started to glow again and the hologram of Master Eon appeared before everypony and buffalo's eyes,

"Well done, Spike. You have a good potential in doing what has to be done. As Chief Thunderhooves says, you have four more Soul Gems to find. But I must warn you, if somepony with a really corrupted soul gets his or her hooves on a Soul Gem, the concequences could be disasterous."

Twilight asked, "So, your the one who Spike is listening to?"

The Portal Master replied, "Indeed I am, Twilight Sparkle. Your Dragon Brother is the possesser of the Soul Gem Omnitrix and now its his duty to find and store the Soul Gems in it."

The Unicorn asked, "How do you know my name?"

Master Eon replied, "That you will know another day." He turned to the Buffalo Chief, who was in awe of Eon's appearance. "You have recieved my messages in your dreams which foretold you of Spike's arrival. You did a good job, Thunderhooves."

Chief Thunderhooves replied, "I never thought that my tribe would see you or these events that occured. But I am thankful of your messages."

Master Eon spoke to the ponies of Appleloosa, "Do not fear of the events that happened today. But let it be a reminder of the heroics, this young dragon has performed." Eon turned to Rarity, "You were the first to be corrupted by a Soul Gem, Prism Break's Soul Gem."

Rarity replied, "I did not know what came over me."

She began to stutter when she remembered that incident, but Eon put his holographic hand on her mane. "Do not beat yourself up over it. Spike freed you from its possession as Gill Grunt."

Rarity calmed down, "At least he really cared about me."

Master Eon turned to Spike and decided, "Spike, I am giving you a locater system to the Omnitrix. With it, you can find the Soul Gems much faster. This exchange is over." Eon faded into thin air and everything was back to normal.

* * *

On the train back to Ponyville, Spike explained to his friends about the abilities of the Soul Gem Omnitrix and the Soul Gems, he collects. He also explained to them about his mission to find the other Soul Gems and meet Master Eon at the Ancient Castle of the Sisters. Twilight said,

"So you kept this watch on your wrist the whole time? Why not take it off?"

Spike explained, "Its stuck to my wrist."

Rainbow Dash spoke, "So you can't take it off, no matter what?"

Spike replied, "No matter what."

Rarity asked, "Does anypony else know about the watch?"

Spike replied, "Princess Celestia knows about the watch. I told her via letter when I first used it."

* * *

On the night of the Gala, Spike had already obtained three Soul Gems, but he was missing one to the Omnitrix, the last Soul Gem is somewhere in the Gala ballroom in Canterlot. Spike went to the Gala with his friends, but they kept a lookout on the last Soul Gem. They knew that all sets of Soul Gems were in four, the last Soul Gem is a Purple Soul Gem.

Unknown to the group, is that Prince Blueblood spotted them and began to wonder why they brought a dragon to the gala. Until he looked closer and saw that his goal was on Spike's wrist. He began to act as normal as usual until the time was right to ambush Spike and remove the watch from his wrist.

Twilight was at Princess Celestia's side and hoping to find the last Soul Gem. She asked her mentor,

"Spike is missing one more Soul Gem and the watch suggests that the last Soul Gem is somewhere in the Gala."

The Sun-Goddess replied, "I know Twilight, the Omnitrix has been very famous around here."

Twilight asked, "Why?"

Celestia spoke, "I caught my Nephew reading my letter from Spike and now he wants the Omnitrix."

* * *

Rainbow Dash saved Soarin's Applepie from falling on the ground. Spike walked up checking the locater on the Omnitrix until Spitfire noticed, "I know you. You're the dragon with the watch that freed Soarin' from that four-armed yeti during Winter Wrap-Up."

Spike said, "Yes, I am. I'm Spike the Dragon if you're wondering."

The Wonderbolt replied, "Well, Spike from what we heard, it looked like you saved the day again at Appleloosa and obtained a new Soul Gem."

Spike spoke, "I'm missing one more Soul Gem before I make my journey..I don't like to talk about my journey. But the last Soul Gem is Purple."

Spitfire pointed, "I saw something glow purple over in those bushes."

* * *

Spike followed where Spitfire pointed and soon enough found a Purple gem with the image of a Purple Dragon inside. When he attempted to store the Soul Gem, the watch was drained because of the locater system and needs to charge. Spike said,

"Great, now I'm going to have to carry it around."

He felt a magical energy grasp the Soul Gem, but he pulled it back. He turned and saw Rarity with Prince Blueblood, though he had an evil look on his face,

"Thank you for finding the Soul Gem for me. It saves me getting my hooves dirty, at least until our battle."

Spike angrily said, "You!"

The Stallion spoke, "Of course, me. I knew from the beginning that you possessed the watch. You know how much power could just that one magical watch can possess. If it were in the hooves of a handsome stallion like me."

Spike spoke, "I'm not giving you this Soul Gem or the Omnitrix. Besides, its stuck to my wrist. And looks doesn't make you worthy of it either!"

Rarity yelled, "Spike, he's gone mad with trying to get the watch. You have to stop him!"

The Prince turned toward Rarity, "Thats quite enough out of you!" Blueblood froze Rarity in place, Which made Spike slam the activation dial on the Omnitrix and felt a windy sensation. His claws became talons, his legs became lion legs, his head became a griffin's head with a helmet. He shouted in a female voice,

"_FULL SCREAM AHEAD_!"

Blueblood laughed, "I see you got the griffin Soul Gem, but it will not do you any good against me!"

Spike shouted a Sonic Scream which blasted the Stallion to the ground. Blueblood struck Spike with a magical burst from his horn, but was hit by a bunch of griffin hatchlings. Spike tossed a couple of eggs before the stallion attacked. But Blueblood was getting the better of Spike, he let out a magical burst that changed Spike back to his original self. Blueblood was standing over him saying,

"Now once I possess the watch, I shall be elevated to where I belong, even without Rarity!"

When Blueblood put his hoof on the Omnitrix, as idiotic as he is, he pressed down on the activation dial. Which made Spike transform into an brown dragon with the ability to curl up into a ball. Spike spoke to a shocked Blueblood,

"Oh yeah? Well I like to introduce you to Bash!"

Spike curled up into a ball and smashed Blueblood multiple times. When Blueblood tried to use his magic, Spike came rolling and bashing into Blueblood's face, Spike even said,

"Here's a new game, Dodgeball!"

After many attacks, a heavily injured Blueblood managed to get his hooves on the Purple Soul Gem, Spike dropped during the battle, saying,

"You lost!"

Spike sheilded his eyes when the stallion transformed into a Dragon, but it wasn't the like the image on the Soul Gem. Blueblood turned into a Dark Dragon with Black scales and Silvery horns, wings and tail tip. Spike was shocked and thought,

"This is what Master Eon warned me about. A corrupted soul of a Power-mad Pony combined with a Soul Gem would turn the Pony into the Dark version of the Skylander."

Spike dodged Blueblood's purple fireball attacks and changed back to his original self to change into a Dragon/Unicorn Hybrid, the dream of his kids when he marries Rarity. He shouted in a female voice,

"_Twists of Fury_!"

Spike fired a rainbow from his horn to free Rarity and said, "Warn the others! Blueblood's gone mad!"

Blueblood laughed as Rarity fled, "You free my 'date' so she could gather an audience for your final failure? You have made a good idea."

Spike spoke, "Maybe I may not win, but I will be able to attempt."

Spike and Blueblood charged their powers in attempt to attack each other until Blueblood felt a Purple aura being pulled from him and into Spike. Blueblood shouted,

"No, No! This power is mine! It will not be taken from me!"

Spike changed back and Master Eon appeared in the flesh,

"You must defeat him! I managed to obtain the Soul Gem you might be familar with because of your color."

Spike's Omnitrix dial popped up and showed the image of a Purple Dragon, as Eon pressed the activation dial on the Omintrix and Spike became a dragon that was his color and orange with wings. Spike turned to the Portal Master and said,

"I don't know about you, but I'm _All Fired Up_!"

Master Eon spoke, "Now go and defeat this arrogant Pony Prince and save the Gala."

Spike used his new character and spat fireballs at Blueblood, who was unable to dodge them. As soon as everypony in the Gala arrived, Spike already grabbed Blueblood, the Dark Dragon said,

"Let me go!"

Spike replied, "Not today, Cous." Spike flew up into the air and shouted,

"PILEDRIVER!"

The Piledriver ultimately defeated Blueblood and reverted him back into his unicorn form surprisingly unconscious. Spike changed back into his original self and picked up an extra Purple Soul Gem lying next to Blueblood. Eon explained,

"That is the Dark Spyro Soul Gem. Blueblood's lust for power combined with Spyro's Soul Gem corrupted and created this Gem."

Spike asked, "I thought you said that I was going to meet you at the ancient castle?"

Eon responded, "I sensed that you were in trouble and came here to help you obtain Spyro's Soul Gem."

Spike asked, "What would you do with the Dark Spyro Soul Gem?"

The Portal Master replied, "I couldn't just destroy it. It might be very useful when the time is right." He stored the Soul Gem inside the Omnitrix and said,

"Spike, when you are ready to give back the Watch, visit me at the Ancient Castle of the Sisters. I imagine that you might need it again when the statue breaks."

Princess Celestia asked, "You mean the Discord Statue?"

Master Eon pointed to the odd statue, "The Statue might look inert, but he will breakout and lay waste to everything."

Princess Celestia replied, "Then I better remain vigilant."

* * *

At the Discord Incident, Spike integrated the six defunct Elements of Harmony into the Omnitrix. When he placed each one on the dial, the trinkets shattered into particles and travelled into the watch and re-appeared as the positive souls of his defunct friends.

"So I merged the Elements of Harmony with the Watch. So what happens now?"

At that moment, The Omnitrix started beeping differant colors. Spike soon discovered that it was sending out a signal. He looked at his disharmonised friends and saw the Element souls being merging with them and their color and personality returning. The Watch stopped transmitting and the activation dial popped up revealing the Dark Spyro Soul Gem. Spike asked,

"Should I become Dark Spyro?"

Twilight replied, "If you are unable to choose anything else."

Rarity spoke, "You can choose Dark Spyro."

Spike smiled, "I want all six of you to press the activation dial."

The Six Mares gathered around Spike placing their hooves lightly on the activation dial on the Omnitrix. Spike said,

"Do it."

All six mares pressed the activation dial on the Omnitrix and Spike became Dark Spyro, who has the willpower to fight for good.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord was laughing at his throne when pies rained down. Discord pulled out a glass and stuck it underneath a cloud raining chocolate milk. Seeing his amusement, the freak show said,

"Chaos is a wonderful, WONDERFUL thing!"

His amusement was shattered when he saw the Elements of Harmony walk up with a Black Dragon in the center, Spike yelled,

"ALL RIGHT! NOW I'M MAD!"

Discord sighed, "This again." He sipped his drink and tossed it aside causing an explosion. But Discord saw what he never thought he would see.

Spike as Dark Spyro charged up a massive energy breath. Discord said, "What's this?"

Spike unleashed the energy breath directily at Discord with the assistance of the Elements of Harmony and reverted him back to stone. Twilight remembered,

"Maybe this is what that Jet-Vac guy was talking about!" As Spike returned to normal, he looked at his Omnitrix and said,

"My time with the Omnitrix is over."

* * *

After the victory celebration, Spike was beginning his journey to the Ancient Castle of the Sisters but Twilight said,

"If you're going into the Everfree forest, then I'm following you."

Applejack spoke, "If yah goin in there, then I will, too."

Rainbow Dash spoke, "I'm following you as well."

Fluttershy spoke, "Nopony is going in there alone."

Rarity replied, "Without friends to back them up."

Pinkie Pie spoke, "We can even meet someone new!"

Spike realized, "Friends stick together, no matter what. Thanks for helping me out."

After a treacherous path through the Everfree, they arrived at the Ancient Castle and surprisingly, Master Eon was standing at the door. He noticed the group and said to Spike,

"Are you ready to part with the Soul Gem Omnitrix?"

Spike replied, "My time with the Omnitrix is over."

Master Eon put his hand over the watch and instantily the watch came off of Spike's wrist. Spike was about to say thank you to the Portal Master, but Eon instantily disappeared. When the end of the day came, Spike fell asleep having vivid dreams, not about the Omnitrix, but seeing himself not as a baby dragon anymore and he wasn't any Dragon Skylander, because his reflection is Purple and...Green. Was this a dream of things yet to come?

* * *

Master Eon returned to Skylands with the Omnitrix. Hugo was shocked, "Master Eon, you've returned with the Omnitrix!"

The old Portal Master said, "I did, Hugo. Spike the Dragon has proven himself trustworthy to us. But I'll continue to observe Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon and when the time is right and if the Darkness returns to Skylands, we will call upon those two."

Master Eon handed Hugo the watch and began gazing at his usual spot on his citadel. He continued to observe the neighboring world and looked at a picture of himself and a blue unicorn stallion with a grey beard and a wizard outfit.

"Someday, my friend, things will change. Our worlds will be united and the Equestrian Isles will be with your ponies."

* * *

Weeks later, Master Eon saw a sight that made him worry. Spike the Dragon had an immense growth spurt which nearly destroyed Ponyville. He decided to call up two of the known Skylanders he found.

"Spyro, Cynder I need the essence of a good dragon from both of you."

Spyro asked, "Why do you need a good dragon essence?"

Master Eon show the two what he observed. "The little dragon on the bridge is going to be your future companion along with the Lavender Unicorn on the far side of the bridge."

Cynder said, "You still didn't answer our question."

The Portal Master apologysed, "The Good Dragon Essence can make sure that he has a positive growth spurt when you and the other Skylanders arrive there."

Spyro looked at Cynder and nodded, "Lets get this over with."

Master Eon used his ability to extract some of the essence of a good dragon from both dragons and tranferred it into Spike. When Eon was finished, he spoke,

"When you arrive, your estimated landing point would be Twilight Sparkle's Library, thats where they both live."

Cynder spoke, "Thank you, Master Eon."

Spyro spoke, "We'll make sure that Spike would go through his positive growth spurt."


End file.
